Sole Survivor
Summary The Sole Survivor is the player character and main protagonist in Fallout 4. Depending on the player's sex selection, the Sole Survivor is either the husband or wife in a pre-War family and has a son, Shaun. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Weapons range from 9-C to 8-C Name: Sole Survivor, Actual name is player's choice Origin: Fallout Gender: Sole Survivor's gender is player's choice Age: '''Over 210 years old (Due to being frozen in cryogenic stasis for 210 years), though physically around 30 years old '''Classification: Human, Former War Veteran (Male), Former Lawyer (Female) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Social Influencing, Extreme Luck, Resistance to radiation, radiation-based attacks, energy-based attacks and poison-based attacks, Lockpicking, Science, Stealth, Medicine, Explosives and Survival expert, Weapon Mastery (Proficient with melee weapons as well as firearms), Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Ingenious Intelligence, Limited Time manipulation (With V.A.T.S.), Regeneration (Low normally, Mid-Low when exposed to sunlight or when afflicted with radiation sickness), Summoning (Can randomly ending up summoning The Mysterious Stranger), Invisibility (with the Stealth Boy device), Night-Vision, can breathe underwater, Hacking, Adaptation (can adapt to most environments) and Flight (With a Jetpack) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Far tougher than a normal human, can fight large monsters in hand-to-hand combat). Weapons range from Street level to Building level (Arsenal ranges from small handguns to large caliber weapons. The laser rifle is capable of turning people to ash and the Fat Man fires miniature nuclear missiles are capable of inflicting this sort of destruction, can enhance his/her attack power via consumables), radiation-based attacks ignore durability to some degree and plasma weapons deal damage on a molecular level. Speed: Peak Human with at least Superhuman reflexes and combat speed, Supersonic+ reflexes and combat speed with V.A.T.S. (The player can pull the trigger faster than a bullet) Speed of Light attack speed with Energy and Gamma Weapons. Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (the players maximum carry weight can reach over 500 lbs). Likely at least Class 1 with Power Armor (Can physically stand up to Deathclaws and similarly giant monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically. Weapons range from Street Class to Building Class Durability: Wall level physically. (Even unarmored, can withstand numerous bullets and explosions, and hits from large monsters). Varies from Wall level to Small Building level with armor (Can withstand far more attacks than normal, including hits that can instantly vaporize ordinary people) Stamina: Superhuman (Survives near-death situations without issue.) Range: Melee range unarmed, extended melee range with melee weapons, several meters to several hundreds of meters with firearms and explosives Standard Equipment: A 10 mm pistol, a laser pistol, his/her Pip-boy, bobby pins and a screwdriver (for lockpicking), a few stimpaks, his/her Vault 111 jumpsuit,Various power armor suits and a .44 magnum, as well as a wide variety of additional weapons including various pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, miniguns, laser weapons, gauss rifles, flamethrowers, grenades, knives, razors, swords, chainsaws, sword-shaped chainsaws, katanas, axes, spears, hammers, gauntlets, baseball bats, etc. Additionally has a wide variety of armor including stealth suits and power armor, and various consumables such as stimpaks and items/drinks/chems that enhance his/her stats. Also possesses venom that can be applied to weapons, stealth boys that render him/her invisible, and other miscellaneous items. Intelligence: Genius (Can craft all kinds of weapons and equipment.) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, still subject to ordinary metabolic hazards such as radiation poison and drowning, Action points used to power V.A.T.S. must recharge over time if depleted. The newly designed Power Armor has a power source called Fusion Cores, which run out of power in a few minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: V.A.T.S. : Short for "Vault-Tec-Assisted Targeting System". While using V.A.T.S., the otherwise real-time combat is paused. Various actions cost Action Points, and the user can target specific body areas for attacks, inflicting specific injuries. When using V.A.T.S. against enemies, seven different areas can be targeted: the head, torso, left arm, right arm, currently held weapon, left leg, and right leg. However, there may be other points available when facing off non-humanoid creatures (e.g. robot combat inhibitors, ant antennae). When targeting a part, the screen displays a percentage of how likely the attack will hit the targeted area based on distance from the target, visibility of the targeted body part, and combat skill. The percentage of a hit cannot be any higher than 95%, so there is a small 5% chance to actually miss. Upon landing successful hits in V.A.T.S, it will charge up the Critical Meter, a Critical Hit will always hit and does increased damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fallout Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Builders Category:Radiation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Social Influencers